Birthday Love
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: ~DEDICATED TO ARIEL~ It's Draco's birthday, and Harry's helping him celebrate. (slash)


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I just make them do my bidding.

****

Dedication: To my most marvelous muse, Ariel. I hope I did alright. Happy birthday, Lovie.

****

Author's Notes: I dunno what JKR has declared Draco's birthday… If she even has… But I picked a date. You no like? Too bad. And this is slashy lovin'. Embrace. Enjoy. Review.

****

Birthday Love

By Katie of Gryffindor

Harry Potter dashed about the room like a Bludger set free inside, bouncing from surface to surface and trying to find something, _anything,_ that needed fixing. After three passes around his room, Harry found that there was nothing at all that needed fixing. Not only that, but he found that he was far too nervous for his own good. 

He checked his watch for what seemed like the eighty-five millionth time in the last ten minutes. But finally, the watch was showing him what he really wanted to see, and he almost squealed in excitement. Luckily, he stopped himself just in time and instead just let a wide grin spread across his lips. It was time to go collect his love.

As he hurried off to their rendezvous point, he thanked all the gods in the heavens one more time for letting the Gryffindor Prefect have his own room…

~ " * " ~

Harry's grin had not yet faded from his lips as he led his cause for nervousness and celebration to his well-decorated room. The eyes Harry loved to get lost in were currently veiled by a black silk scarf he'd borrowed from Hermione for the occasion. The scarf was folded several times over so the wearer had no chance of seeing their destination.

"Bloody hell, Harry Potter. You just love driving me mad, don't you?" 

Harry almost giggled. Instead he let out an undignified snort of laughter. 

"Oh, _that_ was attractive."

Harry smiled. "You know you love this whole blindfold thing."

A look conceding defeat spread across the blind teen's features. "Alright, so you have me on that… But still. That snort was wholly uninviting."

Harry would have stuck out his tongue childishly if his companion could see him… But as that was not an option, he simply said "Hush up and keep moving, you." He poked his company, getting a squeak and increased speed. Harry found this completely adorable… Especially the squeak…

"Here we are," said Harry finally, standing outside the door to his rooms. As a prefect, Harry had the privilege of choosing any set of unoccupied rooms in the castle. Harry had been watching these rooms over the last few years. He made sure, with the help of the Marauders' Map, that these rooms were indeed unoccupied so that when he became prefect, he could have first crack at these rooms. Harry grinned at the carving of the Gryffindor Lion that had been set into the wall. He ran a finger over the Lion's mane to get the feline's attention. The Lion turned its stone-carved face toward Harry and the Gryffindor spoke the password. "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._" The wall the Lion resided in creaked inwards to admit the pair standing before it.

"You _must_ be joking… What an obvious password!" scoffed Harry's companion. 

"Get your tight little arse in the room before I change my mind about you." Harry grinned at the scoffing teen. He tapped his companion's backside, urging the blinded teen into the room. Not needing any more urging, the couple entered Harry's rooms and the wall slid back into place.

~ " * " ~

It was April fifteenth, and just a short while before his love's seventeenth birthday, and Harry wanted them to celebrate together. He arranged a little surprise that was scheduled to arrive at the stroke of midnight, so all Harry had to do was amuse his guest till then. And Harry was _very_ good at amusing his guest.

Harry directed the blindfolded teen to the middle of the room, and slowly unsheathed the gray eyes he loved so much. He watched as Draco Malfoy slipped his pale fingers through even paler locks. A slow smirk crept to his lips. Draco's trademark look of amusement, consisting of standard smirk mixed with a pinch of raised eyebrow, was slipping into place as he looked around the room. 

There were several torches along the wall. A small fireplace was to Draco's right, a heat-less green fire crackling merrily inside. In front of the fireplace, there was a burgundy loveseat and a couple overstuffed armchairs to match. To Draco's immediate left was Harry's desk, a few wrapped parcels set on top next to a couple silver and gold candles, all lit with cheery blue flames. 

Draco's molten-silver eyes then traveled to his favorite place in Harry's room. Harry's four-poster bed was set back in the far left corner of the room. Harry had his bed made up in Draco's favorite sheets. They were tee-shirt material, made specially at Harry's request. Half-scarlet, half-emerald, with silver and gold seams. There was one green pillow with the Slytherin crest on it, and a red one bearing Gryffindor's. The comforter was Draco's favorite part of the sheet-set. In the center, a pure white square contained a picture of the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin Serpent snuggled happily together. At the moment Draco glanced at the snuggling pair, each mascot spread its jaws open wide in a long yawn. Draco smiled for a second and then looked to his host, his look of amusement back in place instantly. He shook his head as he looked at his boyfriend. "I'm about to turn seventeen, and you bring me to your rooms to celebrate? Isn't that original." 

Harry just smiled. "Maybe it isn't original, but you don't know what I have planned, Dray."

The second blonde eyebrow rose to meet the first. "Really… I'm listening, Harry."

~ " * " ~

Draco moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. He smiled seductively. "So, what does my little lion have planned for me?" he purred. His hands set themselves on Harry's hips and slid slowly around to the small of Harry's back. Harry caught Draco's hands before they ventured much further and smiled innocently at the blonde. He disengaged himself from Draco's arms and led him over to the loveseat in front of the fire. Draco pouted, but followed anyway. Harry sat in one corner of the sofa, pulling Draco down with him. 

Draco smiled as he snuggled into Harry's arms. They sat in peaceful silence together for a couple minutes, staring at the crackling flames. But then Draco could stand it no longer. 

The Slytherin sat up, pulling out of Harry's embrace. He crossed his arms and sent a pout in Harry's direction. "So what are your great plans, Harry Boy?"

Harry grinned up at his boyfriend. "Can't you just relax for a little bit, Dray?"

Draco's pout increased in its intensity. "But I'm bored!"

Harry sat up and held Draco's pointed chin between his finger and thumb. "Here. I have something to liven things up a bit…" Harry closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Draco's irresistible pout. 

The pouting lip receded as Draco relaxed into the kiss. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and pulled the Gryffindor closer. After a couple chaste kisses, both teens got more engrossed in their favorite activity. Lips parted and tongues met in their time-honored battle for supremacy. Fingers flitted over bodies toned from strenuous Quidditch practicing. 

Draco leaned so his back was flush with the loveseat cushions, pulling Harry on top of him. His fingers were already hard at work, undoing the fastenings of Harry's robes, just as Harry's were with his own robes. Draco was faster at the action and tugged Harry's robes back so that Harry had to stop his unbuttoning to be freed from the robes. Once Harry was released from the robes, Draco flung them over his head to the floor. As Harry flung Draco's robes aside, the torches, candles, and fire extinguished completely. The two teens were thrown into darkness.

Draco ripped his lips away from Harry's in surprise. "What in Merlin's name-?"

Harry simply smiled in the dark. "Relax, Dray. Everything is alright."

~ " * " ~

Draco's breath started coming brief and fast. In short, he was hyperventilating. "What in Merlin's name did we do? We were only snogging!"

Harry grinned, glad his boyfriend couldn't see how amused he was at the poor Slytherin's overreaction. "Dray. _Breathe_." Draco was gripping Harry's hand tightly from worry and the smallest tinge of fear… Although Draco would never admit that he was scared. That's not a Malfoy trait, after all.

A minute later, a very faint light flickered to life near the floor on the other side of the loveseat. Harry's grin broadened because he knew exactly what was waiting there.

He stood up carefully and pulled Draco to his feet. "What-"

"Shh." Harry put a finger over Draco's mouth, which he could barely see in the flickering glow. "Come with me." 

"What's happened? What happened to the torches and things?" 

"Dray. Breathe," repeated Harry, a smile playing on his lips. "How long have we been together?"

"A few months, why?"

"How many times have I let you get hurt?" asked Harry. Draco said nothing. "See, I'd never lead you into danger, would I?"

Draco shook his head slowly and they made their way around the loveseat. Hovering about six inches above the floor was a birthday cake with seventeen candles burning brightly. Draco's eyes grew wide in surprise, a small smile beginning to light his face. There was shiny green icing spelling out _Happy Birthday Draco!_ in the center of the circle of candles. Harry echoed the sentiments quietly. "Happy Birthday, Love." 

He dropped a light kiss on Draco's smiling lips. He was about to step back when Draco grabbed him. The blonde brought the raven-haired boy's lips back to his own and they shared a passionate kiss. Draco started backing Harry toward the bed. Fingers reached for shirt hems as lips and tongues played happily together. 

The two teens separated only to release themselves from their shirts. Draco's was off first, flying over his shoulder and landing on top of the pile of birthday presents still on Harry's desk. Cotton floated over Draco's head again as Harry's shirt was tossed on top of his. 

A second later, Harry's backside his the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the mattress, pulling Draco with him. Fingers raced to unfasten trousers. The two wizards soon freed each other from the bonds of clothing. 

As the two young wizards explored one another's bodies once again, the birthday candles burned on. The cake was all but forgotten as Harry gave Draco one of his many birthday presents. 

~ " * " ~ 

Draco lay snuggled next to Harry, both wrapped up in Harry's comforter for warmth. Draco smiled up happily at his boyfriend. "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled back. "I love you too, Draco." 

Draco laid his head back on the tanned chest of his boyfriend and sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes, reveling in the calm of the moment. As sleep fought to gain the two lovers' trust, a single thought floated through Draco's mind.

__

This is the best birthday I ever had.

Draco then happily gave in, letting Hypnos cast his spell.

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
